<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Radiant Revelation by DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963215">A Radiant Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles'>DandelionDrabbles (AnonymousDandelion)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(can be read as platonic or romantic or anywhere else on the spectrum), Aziraphale Can Sense Love (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Double Drabble, Drabble, Feelings Realization, Flufftober 2020, Love, M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), becoming-a-little-less-oblivious Aziraphale, or rather lovedness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26963215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDandelion/pseuds/DandelionDrabbles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1941, Aziraphale realizes something. It only took him almost six thousand years.</p><p>Ineffable Flufftober, Day 11. Prompt: Radiance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Flufftober 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens, Drabbles Forever, Flufftober 2020, Flufftober2020, Good Omens Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Radiant Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This scene is set in the same continuity/headcanon as my fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078305"><span>In The Beginning, The Serpent Was Unloved (Or Was He?)</span></a>. So, if you've read that fic, it's likely to enhance your reading of this work.</p><p>With that said, this can most definitely be read as a standalone as well! If you aren't familiar with "In The Beginning," the relevant background info established in that fic: Aziraphale can sense when something/someone is loved, but he can't sense where said love comes from. As a result, he knows that <em>someone</em> has loved Crowley ever since Eden, but it never crossed his mind that <em>he</em> might be that someone.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Little demonic miracle of my own. Lift home?”</p><p>Aziraphale clutches his miraculously-intact satchel of books, and stares, speechless, at the demon who saved them.</p><p>The sensation Aziraphale is feeling is warm, light, intense. It’s gratitude, and relief, and… something more. Something powerful. Something as brilliant as the halo of lovedness that constantly surrounds Crowley, that Aziraphale first sensed in Eden and still doesn’t know the source of, that seems to grow still more radiant with every passing century.</p><p>Even now, in fact, in the ruins of a bombed-out church, as Aziraphale’s chest expands with some indescribable emotion, Crowley’s aura of lovedness seems to grow still further, magnifying and intensifying.</p><p>The love is <em> glorious</em>. And it swells, in perfect unison with Aziraphale’s heart…</p><p>…Oh.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Oh, goodness. Has he really been this much of a fool?</p><p>For all his knowledge of love, Aziraphale never learned how to recognize his own.</p><p><em> I </em> love <em> you, Crowley</em>.</p><p>He doesn’t say it, of course. He can’t say it. But he <em> knows </em> it, with the certainty of a truth that takes six thousand years to realize.</p><p>Aziraphale clutches his books, and gazes after his best friend, and sees reflected there the radiance of his own heart.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Should you have any thoughts to share, I'd love to hear them. And if you enjoyed this, feel free to explore my other works in (or out of) this series as well. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>